


Downtown Desire

by SupernaturalMystery306



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2016 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Cain, Featherplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Sex Club, Sub Dean, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/SupernaturalMystery306
Summary: He looks barely legal, Cain can bet that he’s not older than twenty-three. There’s the prettiest look of uncertainty colouring his face, as if he has stumbled in here without an inkling of what actually goes on here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WOOHOO HELLO I'VE HAD TWO PARAGRAPHS OF IT WRITTEN SINCE MORE THAN A YEAR AND I WROTE AROUND 700 WORDS OF THIS AS DESTIEL BEFORE CHANGING IT TO DEAN/CAIN TO FIT MY KINK BINGO SQUARE.
> 
> This is the first fic where I've written this pairing and hopefully this is good enough for y'all. Lemme know if there are any continuity errors, or any grammatical ones. :)
> 
> [My tumblr.](http://fancythingsandgossamerwings.tumblr.com)

Dean doesn’t know why he’s here. Ash had only said it as a joke, why did he listen to his friend? But as he surveys the scene around him, there’s a feeling of excitement at par with the dread bubbling up in him. He’d been drunk when he’d confessed that he wanted to try it out, and Ash had chortled and told him about the club downtown (very conveniently called Downtown Desire).

Dean is pretty sure Ash hadn’t actually expected him to go to the place.

It’s lowly lit, and while it’s got quite a profession air, it also has this feeling of safety. The interior of the club looks medieval, except, it doesn’t have _anything_ in common with such a club. (Were clubs even there in medieval times?)

He looks on around him, eyeing the various contraptions, and _people_ , on display.

There are chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, and the colourful beam of light which gets reflected off the glass decorations flickers over people’s faces, painting them in swirls of colour.

His eyes are wide, and they move about quicker than the lights, drinking in the sights in front of him. And then they move to the other side of the room, and land on someone.

**-x-**

Cain looks at the people gathered. The regulars are already settled in, some in the middle of a scene, others warming up or just relaxing. The ones who come occasionally seem equally at ease.

There’s an undercurrent of excitement rippling throughout the room. He knows why. Today is the day that he will personally be domming a willing sub, and not just assisting or observing. All the subs here whose doms are willing to share are hoping to get picked. Most are just here to have a view of the legendary Cain Ayers scening with a lucky person.

His eyes move freely over the people, recognizing most and nodding at the few who catch his eyes and smile. He’s a stoic man by nature, but he does acknowledge people. Being a dom means being strict, not cold.

His eyes narrow when they finally land on a young man who is at the door, looking around.

He looks barely legal, Cain can bet that he’s not older than twenty-three. There’s the prettiest look of uncertainty colouring his face, as if he has stumbled in here without an inkling of what actually goes on here.

It’s like his vision zooms in on the young man, now that Cain is paying attention. It’s like a predator getting ready to take the prey.

Cain licks his lip, breathes through his nose.

This will be good.

He motions to Castiel, and the man comes to stand by his side. “Have you decided, Mr. Ayers?” he asks, and Cain inwardly winces at the fear in his voice. In all his years doing this, he has never once chosen Meg, Castiel’s submissive, but the other man still fears him on such days.

It hurts him to think that someone as important to him as Castiel thinks that he’ll risk their friendship to try out Meg.

His eyes sweep over the room once more, and the shadows prevent him from seeing the man from earlier, but he knows that he’ll be there.

“Bring the newcomer,” he says, “you’ll know who he is.”

**-x-**

Which is how Dean finds himself being whisked away by a black haired man who insists that his presence would be appreciated. He’s too scared to ask what for, and as he nervously shuffles around on the floor of an empty room, he is suddenly seized with understanding.

Oh fuck.

Today is a Thursday.

And—

On Thursdays, they have the public scenes. (At least, that’s what Ash told him.)

Okay, no, hold on. Who said that they wanted _him_ up there? He could have been called here for anything in the world. For all he knows, they want to berate him for being so dumb and clueless around the place. Or they could be kicking him out.

Why would they pick _him_ out of all people?

And then the man walks up to him again, and asks him in a quiet and formal voice, “Mr.—?”

“Dean.” he exhales, brow creasing in apprehension, “Dean Winchester.”

“Ah, Mr. Winchester, it’s great to have you here. Would you accept dom Ayers’ offer for a scene tonight as a sub? It’s not going to be anything you don’t want. He’ll listen to your demands and make sure that you’re satisfied.”

Oh fucking fuckity fuck. So they really did want him.

He’s about to say no when he spies someone watching him out of the corner of his eyes. Holy lord, it’s the gorgeous man from earlier—the one who’d stolen his breath as he’d been surveying the surroundings.

Wild hair tangled on his head, intense eyes sizing him up; it’s enough to make Dean want to cry, and not in the sad way.

The stranger is so _glorious_ , eyes tracking Dean’s minute shuffles and fidgeting, and the green eyed man doesn’t even realize as the word leaves his mouth, “Yes.”

The employee nods, before walking back to wherever he came from. Dean sees him talking to the nameless man, and he turns away, not wanting to seem nosy.

It occurs to him that he’s probably not going to be scening with the beautiful man, and he almost groans. But he can’t do anything now. Heh, so what if that man doesn’t dominate him? It’s not like Dean came here specifically for him.

Well, whoever he gets, as long as they respect his boundaries, it’s fine with Dean.

**-x-**

“We’ve prepared him as you wished, Mr. Ayers. He’s up on stage three right now.”

“Bound as I asked? Good.” Cain hums at the nod he gets, “I trust you to have got everything done correctly, Castiel.”

“Yes, sir, I oversaw it myself. Inias prepared Mr. Winchester himself.”

“Very well, you’ve earned your reward. You may use the first stage for a demonstration if you wish to.”

“Thank you, sir,” Castiel replies respectfully, before taking his leave.

Cain takes his time to go to the stage. The longer the subs are left, tied up at his mercy with all the stares, the more desperate they get. It’s a kink of his—get them as desperate for him as he can, without even doing anything.

When he finally gets there, the sight that greets him is one to remember. The boy’s clothes have been removed, hands bound with rope that is attached to the hooks protruding from the floor. His legs are bound in a similar fashion, spread apart to expose his cock (which is quite pretty from this angle) which is already at half mast. There’s a blindfold covering his eyes, making him unable to see the people around them. The whispers only increase as Cain climbs up the stairs to stand close to the submissive, and Dean shudders in the hottest way when the dom rests a hand on his left knee.

“How are you doing, boy? You have permission to speak.”

“Uh, I—I am, uh, fine... Just a little nervous.” Dean exhales, and Cain cracks a smile. Even if Cain didn’t remember exactly who was a regular and who wasn’t, it is easy to see that this man was a novice.

“Alright, Dean—do I have permission to call you Dean?”

“Yeah, um, sure. But aren’t you the one calling the shots, dude?”

Ah, so a little unaware of these things. Never mind, that would be corrected soon enough in one of the coming days, Cain reasons.

“You must know, Dean, that while I am your dom for this hour, nothing happens without your consent. Are we clear? And while we’re at it, I’d appreciate it if you addressed me as Sir.”

Dean exhales, then murmurs, “Alright—Sir.”

Cain smiles. Getting to business, he asks, “Have you ever heard of feather play, Dean? Nod if you have, shake your head if not.”

The sub nods, Adam’s apple moving as he gulps.

“Alright. I’ll go over the basics with you, since it’s quite obvious that you are scening for the first time—” a blush colours the sub’s cheeks at that, “It’s quite simple, really. Feels a bit like you’re being tickled. I’ll be running a feather over your body, arousing you, and all you need to do is control your orgasm and make your you don’t release. Is that amenable to you?”

Dean nods, then says, “Yes, Sir,” when he’s asked to give verbal consent.

“Are you ticklish, boy?”

Dean stutters out a, “Yes, sir. Quite a bit,” and flushes at how broken his voice already is.

“Then we’re ready.” the dom says.

**-x-**

Dean doesn’t know when and how the time passed, but soon the hour is over, and he’s being supported as he’s sat up.

The dom’s touch is feather light as he pulls back the blindfold, and Dean is aware of how big of a pun that is. When the cloth is finally pulled away from his eyes, it takes a few minutes for the green eyed man to adjust to the light. When he is able to see things without his head swimming, he looks up at the dom next to him.

 _Fuck_.

His eyes widen as he recognizes the man he’d seen earlier that night. Lord, _this_ was the man who had worked him over for an hour with a bloody feather?

The dom’s eyes crinkle with amusement, and suddenly he is throwing back his head and laughing. Dean groans as he realizes he’d said that out loud.

“Are your hands and legs sore? Here, I’ll help you with that. You just relax, Dean.”

“Alright, _Sir_ ,” Dean grins at the flat look he receives. Man, for a first time, it was quite good.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it! :)
> 
> Some FYI's:   
> •I stole Ayers from Setaeru.  
> •I planned to name this "Teach me" and make Cain (earlier Cas) draw out the scene but I got bored and today is the last day for kink bingo so yeah. XD  
> •If you want I can always write what they did in that hour. ;)


End file.
